A Song Of Antlers And Thorns
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Jacob Baratheon has been invited to attend a nameday tourney in Highgarden to represent his house but the real reason was that the king's nephew needs a wife and soon. However Margaery Tyrell is looking for some excitement at the tourney so what will happen when the distant and unfriendly Stag of Dragonstone and the prized Rose of Highgarden meet each other.
1. Jacob I

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones but I wish I did. I own the unfamiliar characters and other OC's._**

**_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Jacob I**

A host of 1000 Baratheon men were riding through the Crownlands, through the Kingswood, as the sigil of the black crowned stag on gold was prominent of the banners waving in the air. The winds of coolness was the fresh breeze in this long summer in Westeros.

The marching of men huddled in the group caused some suspicion with the nobles but most of them knew that they were heading to Highgarden; to attend the eighteenth nameday tourney of Ser Ash Tyrell, the fourth son of Lord Mace and Lady Alerie.

The young man that was at the head of the host was Jacob Baratheon, the only son of Lord Stannis and Lady Selyse. If people looked at him, there was nothing of the Florent ugliness within him, as he was all Baratheon in looks and appearance. The ladies in court thought of him to be very handsome for a son of a humourless and blunt man and a hideous woman with hair on her upper lip.

Jacob was a very handsome man with long midnight black hair to his shoulders, his sapphire blue eyes reflected through his face, his skin was fair and clean considering that he lived on Dragonstone, a barren place of rocks and dragon gargoyles.

The young prince was sixteen years of age, as he was quite tall with his slender, strong build. He wore clothing that reflected the colours of House Baratheon, to show that unlike his royal cousins he has not conformed to the Lannister dominance in court.

"The Kingswood is a dangerous place for a young man such as yourself cousin" a girl spoke humourlessly, as she was riding a brown-red mare, as she and a few of her men were waving the banners of House Florent

"I can defend myself for I am a Baratheon" replied Jacob bluntly, as he was on his white stallion which was given to him by his Uncle Robert on his sixteenth nameday

"You are an annoyance Jacob; it hard knowing that we are related to each other, when we have none of the Florent ugly features"

"We are the lucky ones Darnella, not so for our unfortunate cousins at Brightwater Keep"

Jacob laughed at the joke Darnella made about her cousins and siblings. Darnella Florent was his favourite cousin on his mother's side of the family, as she was fun to be around and was a good swordswoman, no matter how many times her mother Lady Malora Hightower refused for her only daughter to learn swordplay with her male cousins but her father Ser Axell allowed her to pursue her dreams, as she will not inherit Brightwater Keep.

Darnella was always mocked by the nobles of the Reach, as she was the daughter of the Mad Maid so she was going to be troublesome. Darnella was a pretty girl with fair beige skin. Her raven black hair was tied in two braids, her eyes were brown. She was quite tall with a slender build for a woman, as she wore breeches, tunics and a surcoat with the colours and sigil of her house.

Jacob knew that Darnella wasn't the only company that he had from Dragonstone with him going to this tourney. His loyal squire Devan Seaworth was accompanying the young prince to the tourney, as Jacob needed a loyal friend, as he was going to be surrounded by arse licking lords and knights that want to get into his good boots.

"You must be a fool to want to go to the tourney" Darnella said unkindly to her cousin. "You will be surrounded by schemers and liars"

"I know, this is good, my father said it will prepare me" Jacob replied back. "Court life is chaotic at best"

"You are a prince, more than your spoiled runt of a cousin"

"At least my father cares enough for me, it must be hard for Joffery, being heir to the throne and a father that doesn't care about him and is dishonouring his mother with whores" Jacob said sarcastically with a smile on his face

"Do you fell any sympathy for him?"

"No….he must learn the hard lessons of life, Gods help us when he descends to the throne" Jacob mutterers as Darnella laughs

"It must be hard for Tommen and Myrcella, confused about why my sisters and I look different to them"

"I wonder about the differences most of the time, my father and mother do too"

"I see the Roseroad"

Marching through the Roseroad was a new experience for Jacob, as he had never gone this far in the kingdoms. The only places he has seen were King's Landing, Riverrun, the North and the Vale. Jacob would have liked to visit Dorne but he knew that the Dornish were very hostile due to the Lannisters crimes against the Martells.

Jacob and his host of mixed Baratheon and Florent men rode past Bitterbridge, the seat of old House Caswell. The thought of the house made Jacob laugh because of the rottenness he had gotten up to with the sons of Tyrell bannermen when fostered in Highgarden.

Jacob had seen Sean Rowan, the son and heir of Goldengrove pull a nasty trick on one of Lord Caswell's daughters but Jacob was lucky to have escaped the trouble that followed Sean and his friends.

Riding beside the young man was his loud but brash cousin, who was betrothed to Ser Aaron Redwyne since they were eleven in order for the Florents to have a connection to the Tyrells, as Aaron is Lord Mace's nephew. Darnella was a good rider, better than her male cousins but she was excellent with a bow so she could defend herself.

Another companion riding with Jacob was Devan, a loyal but good boy so he had no qualms of standing up form him against vicious lords of Westeros. Jacob had developed a friendship with his squire that he couldn't make with any lord's son, as most of them were afraid of him being Stannis Baratheon's son.

Jacob had issues being parted from his twin sister Christina, who was sent to the Arryns to be a ward there and marry Peter Arryn, the firstborn son of Lord Jon Arryn and Lady Lysa Tully, and also heir to the Eyrie.

"How do feel seeing your sister marry him?" Devan asked Jacob kindly. "It must be difficult for you, being away from her"

"My sister knows her duty and honour and will give Peter sons and daughters that will make him happy" Jacob replied

"I have never been any further south before"

"My friend….It's the first time since my fostering coming here….never forget how delicious the fruits are in the Reach"

"I….shouldn't attend the tourney for I am a lowly squire, being beside a knight's daughter and a prince" the squire said quietly, riding beside his master

"No…Devan…..you are my friend and will be welcomed to the tourney…do not mind those arse licking lords who discourage you, as they have no honour and sense but ambition, watch as they will throw their maiden daughters at me to inspect"

"It is expected of you since you are the King's nephew and unwed"

"My Uncle Robert never pressured me into marriage, as he hasn't found the right lady for me"

"Maybe…..he has and is withholding information from you" Darnella said loudly, as she rode by Jacob's right side

"He is planning something, my uncle maybe fat and a heavy drinker but I find it quite strange that he sent me to foster with the Tyrells, despite my father's hatred of these climbers"

"The king might want to pacify relations with the Reach and give you a Tyrell bride"

"I'm sure that my father will not allow his only son to be sold off to the Tyrells"

"You may be right about it" Darnella said in a brash attitude. "I can see Goldengrove from here"

Jacob knew Darnella was right, as she could see the seat of House Rowan from miles away but at his distance, he could see Highgarden. The mixes of emotions within him were rising, as he could see more of the huge flowered castle.

Jacob was intimated by the size of the castle when he was a little boy being sent there to be fostered by the overlords of the Reach. The young man had remembered his pleasent stay at Oldtown with the Hightowers, as they were much pleasant company.

But now, after years of childhood had passed and adolescence has come for Jacob and many other noblemen of his status so he was a man grown and mature enough to lead a host of men to travel with him.

Seeing Highgarden from a far distance made Jacob Baratheon question in his mind, why such a beautiful and imposing castle which is superior to the Red Keep in King's Landing be wasted on a fat fool like Lord Mace Tyrell.

* * *

_A/N: This will be a story with six chapters about this tourney and the events!_


	2. Margaery I

_A/N: Here's the next chapter of the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Margaery I**

Lady Margaery Tyrell was roaming around in Highgarden with many of her cousins to see the pageantry and beauty that was her brother Ash's eighteenth nameday celebrations, as well as his betrothal to Lady Lillian Rowan, the daughter of Lord Mathis and Lady Bethany so it was nice that Lily had found love in Margaery's poetic, harp playing brother after the bard incident years ago.

The tourney was turning out to be one of the greatest the Tyrells have hosted in a long time. The Reach prospered through the years after the two Rebellions so the time for peace and harmony was going through the long summer of the south, before the dreaded winter. Margarey knew that she will be married off to some high lord in the future.

There were many eligible suitors for the only daughter of Lord Mace Tyrell, as she had thought of marrying Sebastian Tully, Remi Lannister, Prince Samuel Martell, Peter Arryn or Robb Stark. However, Margaery's thoughts traced over to Jacob Baratheon, the only nephew of the king and a very unfriendly young man.

The maid was very interested in the king's nephew because he was fostered in Highgarden, stayed away from her brothers and scared many of her father's bannermen with the sharp look in his dark sapphire blue eyes of fear.

Margaery had heard from many ladies and squires about the fear of having Jacob at the tourney, as he was a good friend to her silly, harp playing brother Ash so he was a guest of honour, no matter how unfriendly, cruel and harsh he was.

The pageantry of the celebrations were to show of how rich and powerful the Tyrells really were and how to host great tourneys and celebrations for the members of the family. The green and gold colours were brazing the fields, as the Tyrell bannermen were arriving, to have the honour of entering the archery, the joust and the melee.

Her cousins Elinor, Megga and Alla were with her, as they were in Lady Margaery's bedchambers, looking at the handsome knights that will be competing for the prize of the red rose laurel of the Queen of Love and Beauty to place on any maiden's head but Margaery knew that none of these pouncy squires would win against real warriors on the field.

"I hear the king's nephew will be attending the tourney" Elinor said kindly. "He is very gruff and unfriendly"

"I heard he made both of Lord Caswell's daughters cry" Megga replied to her cousin mockingly

"How unfriendly…..and scary he is" Alla assumed rudely

"I heard he was one of the boys that played the nasty tricks in Bitterbridge"

"It was that fool Sean Rowan"

"It's always him and his friends causing trouble"

"Is Sean betrothed to anyone yet?"

"No, his father is looking for a match for him, since Lily is betrothed to Ash"

"This tourney will have so many handsome knights"

"Fair, gallant and brave men"

"Unless Jacob comes and ruins the tourney with his dark eyes and unfriendly attitude"

Margaery didn't listen to the comments of her cousins, as she knew that they were somewhat right about the king's nephew. Jacob was very distant and unfriendly, as it was a learned behaviour from his dour father. The maid thinks that her cousins might be wrong about him; he might not be so bad, if he wasn't so wedded to his honour, duty and justice, then she wouldn't mind talking to him.

The young lady knew that Jacob was coming to the tourney with his Florent cousin Darnella, who is betrothed to her cousin Aaron Redwyne. Margaery had met Darnella Florent many times, it seemed that her Aunt Malora didn't approve of her only daughter in becoming a knight but she would never deny her daughter anything so she allowed Darnella to pursue her dreams, as long as she married Aaron Redwyne and gave him healthy, strong children.

The outside of the castle had seen many of the Tyrell bannermen coming through, a host at a time. Margaery never had the heart to voice her dislike for Sean Rowan, the boy was just a pouncy squire that would hope to win her favour of the prized Rose of Highgarden and crown her the Queen of Love and Beauty but she would be shocked if the dour and unfriendly Jacob Baratheon was to ask for her favour.

Margaery would be courteous to Jacob, as he is the king's nephew, the heir of Storm's End and third in line for the Iron Throne so he would be a suitable match for a highborn maiden such as herself. She watched through the balcony with her cousins, who were also her ladies in waiting. The colourful roses in the garden were blooming, as many ladies were picking them for decoration.

Elinor, Megga and Alla were good handmaidens but were dreamers, like many of the ladies of the Reach, with mouths taught to sing of love, eyes blinded by jewels and treasures and minds clouded with fantasies but Margaery knew better, as she was taught by her grandmother Olenna Redwyne, otherwise known as the Queen of Thorns on how to play the lustrous game and how to turn things into her favour.

The game of thrones was a play for power and the Iron Throne. Margaery's lord father was very cross when he received the letter from King Robert saying that his nephew Jacob will be attending the tourney in his stead since he has other matters to attend to of the kingdom. Lord Mace disliked Jacob a lot, as he was in the image of his father, the man he starved for a year in the Rebellion.

No matter the past, this was a great opportunity for Jacob to come back to the place where he was fostered. Margaery took no notice of him, as he scared her brothers with his dark eyes, grim face and the intense focus on reading large books and practicing with swordplay with some of his Florent cousins. The Baratheon prince was a black sheep, as he had the Baratheon black hair and blue eyes but his royal cousins had the Lannister green eyes and golden hair.

Maybe, it was shyness that inhabited within Jacob that caused him to not want any attention from the maidens of the Reach and the sons of the lord's to make fun of him and tease him. The only male figure in the Reach that Jacob was close with was his uncle Ser Alester Florent because he was the only one that taught Jacob the things needed to be a good lord and a good prince.

Margaery had heard her grandmother say that she had a soft spot for Jacob, as she visited him many times in Highgarden to give him wise council, maybe it was sympathy because the Queen of Thorns had liked him, as he was smarter and has more sense than the idiot squires that come and go through Highgarden's populated court.

The maid could see the assorted Baratheon and Florent men marching through the marshes out of the balcony of her bedchambers, as her cousins were doing needlework. Margaery could see Darnella Florent, her cousin Aaron's betrothed, some squire boy beside her and at the head of the host was Prince Jacob Baratheon. The balcony was comforting for the maid, as the cool breeze of the winds passed through the bedchambers.

The young prince was handsome with long midnight black hair to his shoulders, his sapphire blue eyes reflected through his face, his skin was fair and clean considering that he lived on Dragonstone; he was sixteen years of age, a year older than Margaery herself, as he was quite tall with his slender, strong build. He wore black and gold clothing, as he wore an antlered helm, as well as antlers on his armoured shoulders.

If the prince was shy and within drawn, then Jacob was nothing like his king Uncle Robert, who was a heavy drinker and a whoremonger, also his charismatic and handsome Uncle Renly so Margaery was quite curious to see what this young prince was really like for herself, as she could be the maiden that brought him out of his shell.


	3. Jacob II

_A/N: The third chapter of the story and thanks for the reviews, the most I have gotten for a A Song Of Ice And Fire/Game Of Thrones fanfic!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Jacob II**

Jacob had entered the high castle of Highgarden on foot; he was followed by Devan and Darnella, along with a few Florent and Baratheon men at arms to protect their young prince. He loved the place, as it had a wonderful structure to it, it was said to be larger than the Red Keep in King's Landing but Highgarden was far superior to the royal castle of Westeros.

The prince could see many squires scurry away from him, as Jacob found it amusing but hid any inkling of a smile on his face. He was at the tourney grounds, as he was with Darnella and Devan, sitting at the stands that waved the banner of the black crowned stag on gold. Jacob had not wanted to enter, as he knew that jousting were for silly boys in shiny armour.

Jacob was courteous to the Tyrells that greeted him at the gates; Lord Mace was as hostile as always but a boot licker at best. His wife Lady Alerie was more welcoming and pleasant, as so was Lord Mace's mother Lady Olenna. The Tyrell boys were using their common courtesies at best, as the only two of the four brothers that Jacob didn't scare away were Ash and Willas.

Meeting Lady Margaery was a heart stopping experience; the girl had grown more and more beautiful, as she had her features from both her mother and father. Jacob could have sworn that his heart was thumping through his chest, as he took her hand to kiss it.

Jacob had seen beautiful maids before but he had never had his heart captured by the look of one. His father always taught him that one day he would marry a highborn maid from one of the great houses and be Lord of Storm's End.

Many suitable matches were available for Jacob, such as Arianne Martell but his mother Selyse was hotly against it, as she was very over protective of Jacob because he was his mother's special little boy, even though he was a man grown.

Jacob loved his mother dearly, as he spent most of his time with her on Dragonstone, whilst his father was in court, serving as the Master of Ships so Jacob spent most of the time playing with his youngest sister Shireen, a sweet little girl cursed with greyscale.

The prince loved Shireen a lot, as Jacob tries to play the gallant knight that will protect her from the cruel and judging eyes and comments of all the lords and ladies of the kingdom. Jacob also missed his twin Christina, as they always protect each other.

Jacob envied Christina because she was already betrothed to his best friend Peter Arryn, the heir of the Eyrie, who like Jacob takes care and loves a younger sibling with an illness so he was happy, as he knows that his sister will do her duty and give birth to many Arryn children and eventually save Jon Arryn's bloodline.

The prince was sitting in the stands, as he could see Sean Rowan, heir of House Rowan riding on his black stallion, as he will be the first one to joust. The crowd cheered for him, as a lot of the nobles were in their stands.

Sean will be jousting against Denys Redwyne, a cousin of Aaron so Jacob knew that these jousting matches were going to bore him. As a Baratheon, the real honour was in the melee, where it was like a real battle.

The sounds of wood clashing against each other, grated Prince Jacob, as he was bored but he couldn't show it in front of Aaron Redwyne, the cousin of the challenger. The sight of Sean Rowan being toppled off his horse made Jacob smile publically for the first time.

His cousin Darnella was astonished to see Jacob Baratheon, the Unfriendly Prince smile in front of people but he hid it well from the Tyrell bannermen, as they would have spotted it. The Florent girl glanced at Aaron, as he was very handsome and will be her husband in the future.

Moreover, Devan Seaworth was nervous of being in the tourney, as he was afraid of being mocked by the nobles of the Reach for his lowborn upbringing, even though he was a knight's son now.

Devan was grateful to be able to accompany his prince on this journey. The squire was shocked to have been chosen to be Prince Jacob's squire over his older brothers, as Matthos was chosen to be Lord Stannis's squire so Devan was capable in serving Jacob Baratheon well as a squire and his friend.

The tourney was a boring spectacle, as the nameday boy Ash Tyrell was busy flirting with his betrothed Lady Lily Rowan, who was Sean's sister so he didn't mind that the tourney even bored the very man that it was presented for.

Jacob turned around to see Lady Desmera Redwyne standing in his pavilion; it seemed that he knew that the lords of this region will throw their maiden daughters at him to look at so he didn't blame them for being so ambitious and wanting a win in the game.

The girl was heavily freckled; she was brown haired and wore a gown representing the colours of House Redwyne, the girl was average but Jacob knew that he had to be courteous if he was going to reject her.

"Would...you like company, my lord?" said Desmera is a soft voice, as she smiled

"No, thank you, my lady but your company might not be needed" replied Jacob in a blunt tone of voice

"I am sorry to have disturbed you, my lord"

"It's alright, my lady"

"Are you enjoying the joust?"

"No, it's a sport for fancy fools to prove they are tough but can never win the melee"

"My brothers are competing"

"I hope for their sakes that they lose with honour"

"Will you enter the joust?"

"No…I would rather fight the melee"

"You would win, since you are very strong, my lord"

"Run along now, your father will be asking for you" he said in gentle courtesy, as she scurried away

Jacob felt guilty for upsetting Desmera but he had to lay down the law and tell the girl no in a way that would not see cruel. He had no physical attraction to the girl, as she was freckled and very meek so he had no interest in taking a girl that couldn't speak up for herself.

The prince had seen other girls thrown at him that were from various houses of the Reach, etching for Jacob to spend time with them or show off their birthing hips to see if they were suitable brides but Jacob had always known that he was destined to marry a girl from one of the great houses.

Other great matches were quite slim for him because Sansa Stark was far too young for him and Serena Lannister had been rejected by both his mother and father because of the infestation of Lannisters in court.

The only suitable match available was Lady Margaery Tyrell; the girl was very beautiful with doe brown eyes and masses of brown hair, as the Tyrells were commonly known for. Jacob was surprised on how kind and hospitable Lord Mace was to him, as he wanted to make Jacob's stay very welcoming, this tracked a thought in his mind because he knew that Mace wanted his daughter to be a queen but why was the Warden of the South being so nice to him. Jacob wondered about it, since the tourney was boring him to never end.

"This tourney is boring, let's get out of here" Darnella complained, as she crossed her arms

"I am a guest of honour so it would be an insult if I left" Jacob replied to her

"It's just a bunch of silly boys knocking each other off horses"

"The sight of Rowan falling made me smile for a while"

"Come on, you cannot hate him that much"

"He is just like all the other boys, clamouring for Lady Margaery's favour"

"I bet you might get it, if you asked her"

"Shut up!" Jacob said bluntly, as he turned around away from his cousin. He could not allow Darnella to see the reddening of his cheeks when he thought of Margaery

"I can see it, you are blushing. I cannot believe my eyes; an unfriendly prince cowers before a pretty highborn lady"

"Quiet…..you must spend time with your betrothed, get to know him"

"His brothers are entering the joust"

"Horas and Hobber, Gods what stupid names" Jacob muttered under his breath. "Lord Paxter must have been drunk when naming his twins"

"Some of my cousins will be competing, should we stay"

"You can stay here with Devan and watch the joust if you want"

"Where will you be going, Your Grace" Darnella said mockingly, teasing his princely title

"To see Willas's hawks, they seem dangerous for birds"

"He maybe one of the only Tyrells that have been nice to you, along with Ash and Lady Alerie, of course"

"I have sympathy for the man, a future lordship of the Reach and a fulfilled life, all was taken away from him at that dreadful tourney"

"At least he still lives his life"

"Maybe I should ask him to borrow some books"

"My, my Jacob have you fallen into the Tyrell trap"

"My Uncle Robert said that I have to be more sociable with other highborn young men such as myself and less like my dour father"

"Maybe, he is right Jacob, the reason why you are unwed because you are too blunt and harsh on them"

"Someone has to lay down the law to these baffling maidens and say no"

"Ser Davos would have been better company for you"

"Too bad, he has to stay with my father on Dragonstone"

"What about the half-mad fool, what's his name?"

"Patchface, my sister loves him but he scares Christina" Jacob said politely. "I stay far away from the fool"

"The fool gives you no fear"

"No, the fool is no threat to me"

"What do you think of your mother's new faith?"

"I do not mind, as long as she keeps it to herself and not try to convert unwilling people, it will cause trouble"

Darnella's question made Jacob nervous, since she had been living in Brightwater Keep so she never knew the harshness of life on Dragonstone. Jacob had no interest in his mother's new religion, as he kept to the Seven himself. Jacob left his cousin and squire to watch the tourney, as he walked away from the stands. He was curious to see what was in Highgarden for him, instead of this boring tournament.

The pavilion was far on Jacob's mind, as he wanted to lie with the roses on the fields, it seemed like a fool's dream but it will cut of the pressure of the world on his shoulder and relax his mind and spirit.

Jacob could see the gleams of the summer sun shining through his hair. The prince was a real Baratheon, unlike his royal cousins who had the Lannister look. The prince was strolling through the ground with his black cape around his shoulders. Sometimes, Jacob's black hair was unruly, as it hard for the servants to brush it. Looking at the roses blooming gave Jacob some sense of belonging, as they were beautiful and colourful. He picked a yellow one from the bushes.

"I see you like the roses of our gardens, my lord" a female voice said kindly, as Jacob turned around for it to be Lady Margaery. "You have a special lady in mind"

"No, my lady, I wouldn't, what maiden would want to be wooed by an Unfriendly Prince" Jacob replied nervously, as he stood up to face her. "Shouldn't you be sitting with your family?"

"Ash's tourney was starting to bore me so I wanted to look for some excitement"

"You may not have found it here, my lady" Jacob said bluntly, whilst blood rushed through his veins. "Are any of your brothers looking for you?"

"Sean Rowan was a fool to ask for my favour"

"Every boy of the Reach wants to favour of the prized Rose of Highgarden"

"But not you"

"As I said before, my lady, no maiden would like me" the unfriendly prince said gruffly. "I am too much like my father"

"But you have nothing of the ugly Florent features on you so there is no problem with your looks, my lord"

"At least, it's not Your Grace; I tire of people calling me that, as I am not heir to the throne. I am only third in line"

"Your claim is stronger than Lord Renly's"

"I know your brother Loras is squiring for him, he seems like a decent boy"

"I'm surprised why he and Garlan are so afraid of you"

"It's my looks, my lady; the image of my father scares them"

"Don't worry; my grandmother has taken an interest in you"

"Why…am I that important to her?"

"She likes you well enough, being the king's nephew"

"Are all members of your house so determined and ambitious?"

"Yes but Ash is not so ambitious, he is a good boy that wants to follow his harp playing and singing passions, Lady Lillian loves it"

"His betrothed, she is a beauty and will be a good wife for him"

"Do you worry about marriage, being the king's only nephew?"

"My mother loves me too much, I am her only son and prince so of course she would object but my father believes that now is the time to find an eligible bride"

"I wonder who the lucky maiden would be"

"I do not know yet but I have a feeling that I have already found her" Jacob said confidently, as Margaery linked her arm with his. "She might be in front of me or not" he said foolishly, as he took the lady for a stroll through the gardens

Jacob cursed himself for acting the fool in front of Lady Margaery, he was very nervous, as her beauty was known throughout the realm, some might say that she was more beautiful than Queen Cersei. Jacob found his Uncle's Lannister wife to be very hostile and unfriendly but it was the way the Lannisters were, it caused suspicion within his father Stannis and Lord Jon Arryn that Jacob, Christina and Shireen had the Baratheon black hair and blue eyes, as the royal children looked more Lannister than Baratheon.

The young prince paid no mind to court politics, as they were meaningless to him. Jacob knew of this game that the highborn lords and ladies play among themselves but he knew how to work his way around the game board.

Being the king's only nephew, third in line for the Iron Throne and rightful heir to Storm's End made Jacob a valuable player in the kingdoms, many lords and ladies have thrown their maiden daughters at him but he had refused because he was wedded to his honour, duty and justice. Jacob was the luckiest man in Highgarden, as he was approached by Margaery and taking a stroll with her through House Tyrell's blooming gardens.

Jacob didn't know the feelings he had for Lady Margaery, as it might have been a reaction to her stunning beauty and grace. Jacob could feel Margaery's arm linked to his, as they were strolling through the gardens. The fields were fertile and beautiful, as Jacob loved the fruits of the Reach, as the sweetest of them burst through his tongue so he was looking forward to the feast tonight.

"Do the flowers always bloom this fast my lady?" Jacob asked with the upmost courtesy. "Shireen would have loved them"

"My grandmother would like to see you again" Margaery replied, as her eyes were on the young gruff prince. "She has a soft spot for you"

"Have you seen Lady Desmera?"

"Ah…..I heard you upset her and broke any hopes of her being your wife"

"I had to lay down the law, no matter how harsh"

"Maybe….you need to be in touch with your soft side"

"I do not know what you mean of it, my lady" Jacob said gruffly, as he huffed under his breath

"I never knew that you could grow into such a handsome man"

"Why because my father's balding head and my mother's upper lip hair indicate my future ugliness"

"No, my lord. I was complementing you, even if you are being very unfriendly"

"I apologise if I have offended you, it's because I have never had a woman focus her attention on me" Jacob confessed apologetically, as his face was reddening with embarrassment, as he smiled brightly

"My lord, have I made you smile and blush like a maiden" Margaery said confidently, as she had her arms on her waist. "Maybe I should conquer the far East"

"Careful, my lady, I may have smiled and blushed but I still can be serious"

"A serious bore, my prince. You need to learn how to laugh and smile once in a while"

"My father taught me that laughter is for fools and weaklings"

"I'm sure your mother would love to see your exquisite smile" the young lady whispered in his ear, as she held Jacob's hand tightly. His heart was beating hard through his chest

"…My lady, this…. is…. highly….inappropriate" Jacob said harshly replied to her. "I shouldn't…" the prince said as he pulled away from Margaery to walk through the gardens alone

A heavy breath draw out of Jacob made him think that Lady Margaery wanted to seduce him. Jacob had learned from his father that the Tyrells were power climbers, vicious opportunists and Lannisters with roses in better words, as his father taught his only healthy and living trueborn son from his marriage to Lady Selyse Florent. Jacob had believed his father's words to the letter, as he refused Lady Margaery's advances for that very reason.

Jacob didn't want to go back to the jousting so he sat on the grass of the large garden. Jacob's feelings were in confliction with each other, as his heart wanted to give into his feelings and have his first maidenly kiss but the side of honour, duty and justice said to keep on his toes and watch out for himself because the Tyrells could use him as a pawn against his father and Uncle Robert.

His fingers were through, his hair, as Jacob was confused, for the first time, he didn't have a direct answer for this problem but there was no way that he could write to his mother and father about this problem because they would punish him for having such feelings for Mace Tyrell's daughter. Jacob thought of the one man that would understand and give him good counsel.

_Ser Davos Seaworth, the Onion Knight, my father's best confidant and the only person who I can trust with this sensitive subject. _


	4. Margaery II

_A/N: Thanks for the follows and faves but I hope to get more reviews so here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Margaery II**

"_Margaery is ready to be married but a suitable match has not come yet"_

"_What about Samuel Martell?"_

"_No….I will never sell my daughter to a filthy Dornishman"_

"_Maybe we could seduce the boy into the fold"_

"_Jacob is too much like his father, he knows about our ambitions and schemes"_

"_You mean your ambition's and schemes, son"_

"_We must keep this to ourselves; maybe we should bring Renly into the fold"_

"_That's nonsense and treason all the same, Renly's claim would be weaker than Jacob's"_

"_Then, it shall be done"_

Margaery overhead a few small words of the conversation between her father and grandmother, it seemed that Jacob had the attention of her lord father and her clever grandmother because of his black hair and blue eyes. The kiss she almost shared with Jacob was about to come true, until his sense of honour and duty trifled with his feelings for her.

The maid wouldn't want to marry anyone but Jacob, her blunt, gruff unfriendly prince, who would not flinch when doing his duty. Margaery was mystified when he objected her advances, many boys in the Reach would kill for an opportunity to kiss her or claim her maidenhead, even that baffling fool Sean Rowan.

Jacob was very honourable and respected his duty but he couldn't show any emotion on his face. Margaery had seen some of her Highgarden cousins fawn over Jacob which made her feel a tinge of jealousy. The envy was from her cousins being young and beautiful in their own ways. The maid knew that Jacob had no interest in any other maid, as he scared them with his gruff tone and stern blue eyes of fear.

Most of the lords and ladies of Highgarden thought Jacob looked like King Robert in his youth but without the backslapping, fighting, drinking and whoremongling. Jacob, as unfriendly and as gruff he was, he was a key player in the game of thrones and the key to the Tyrells to rise in power and influence in court.

Margaery dismissed the feelings she was starting to have for the Unfriendly Prince, as flirtation but Jacob was smart enough to resist her but not a fool like Sean Rowan, who was to marry Lady Annabelle Peterson, a noblewoman of the Stormlands, who got into some trouble with Ser Sebastian Tully so she had to marry him to save her reputation and honour.

The young lady dismissed the rumours, as mere whispers. Jacob was all she thought about, as he wanted to stay away from her. Margaery had blushed at the thought of Jacob's cold blue eyes and gruff, deep voice made her giggle like a silly girl. The news of her brother Ser Ash winning the joust and crowning his betrothed Lady Lillian the Queen of Love and Beauty was sweet.

Margaery didn't like the tourney, as it was a boring fest so she couldn't wait for the melee, as she knew that Jacob could compete and win. The maid thought of giving Jacob her favour for the melee, as she would want a victory over the Tarly men and Rowan men. The idea of kissing Jacob seemed thrilling to her because of the fact that her father had taken an interest in him.

The young maid was in her bedchambers, preparing for the feast that her lord father was hosting in honour of her brother Ash, the nameday boy and the poet of the family. Margaery loved her strange brother but her father disapproved of his womanly aspirations but he taught her the songs of chivalry and courtly love when she was young.

The sounds of men cheering for Ash, the winner of the joust so Margaery was preparing herself to look like the prized Rose of Highgarden, she wore a light blue gown with silk ruffles, as the gold roses of her house were sewn around the neckline. Her hair was let loose, as her lady mother Alerie would love to see her daughter outshine all the maidens of the Reach.

The real reason why Margaery was wearing a gown with a quite low neckline is to draw Jacob to her. The meeting in the garden was just the start of it. Jacob may have escaped her but the young maid was willing to try and bring Prince Jacob out of his shell and kiss him.

Leaving her bedchambers made Margaery slightly nervous, as she was ready to try a woo Jacob, the gruff heir to Storm's End and Dragonstone. It is expected for a highborn maid such as herself to try and be the best host to Prince Jacob and his companions, as possible. Her lord father wanted to please King Robert so he had to be a hospitable host to the king's only nephew for the days of the tournament.

"_You are a rose and let your beauty capture his heart"_ Margaery heard the words of her grandmother in her mind, it was a brief conversation after Jacob had brushed her off and she needed counsel from the Queen of Thorns on how to charm Jacob and incite his heart into falling in love with her.

Margaery could see various members of her household wearing their best clothes, as it was a grand feast. Mostly there were the richest dishes of the Seven Kingdoms; the finest fruits and vegetables of the Reach, jugs of Golden Arbor and Dornish Reds, venison and beef roasted with garlic and hot pepper. This amount of food was for Ash, as it was his nameday, as feasts were always this large in Highgarden because House Tyrell were the second richest house in the Seven Kingdoms, behind the Lannisters.

Most of the Reacher Lords were giving wily stares at Margaery, as she was a beauty. Margaery was not interested in flirting with a highborn boy of the Reach but she was serious in wanting to win Jacob's heart fairly away from competition from the Reacher girls. Her eyes caught the young Lady Caswell and Lady Desmera, her cousin trying to gain Jacob's attention, as he was sat at the high table next to Willas and his Florent cousin Darnella.

The maid sat herself on the table, as there was cheering, laughter and happy spirits through the table. Margaery sat opposite Jacob, as she was next to her lady mother Alerie. Her mother's hair had used to be blonde in her younger years but it turned silver but it was still beautiful and shiny. Margaery was seething when her female cousins were trying to capture Jacob's attention.

The music of the bards and singers were playing through the hall, it was songs of love and chivalry, songs that Jacob did not like at all, being a hard man and void of any feelings within him. A lot of girls were dancing with the boys in the hall; it seemed that Margaery was drinking her second cup of Arbor wine, as she was paying attention to how Jacob treats his squire, as a friend.

Margaery never knew that Jacob had some trace of kind nature within him, even if the boy was lowborn. Her lady mother could see that her daughter was quite withdrawn in herself and not so cheery. Her lord father was eating as much as he could. Margaery knew that the Reacher Lords made fun of her father behind his back for being a fat fool but none of those lords had the guts to face Jacob Baratheon and talk to him without running away in fear.

"Margarey…..are you alright?" Lady Alerie said in a concerned motherly tone. "You seem withdrawn"

"Are most of what the song sings are real?" Margaery replied in questioning. "Is there such thing as courtly love?"

"It's just fluff to make boys fight and girls swoon"

"Can it be real?"

"If you find the right man to treat you respectfully and honourably"

"Mother….why has father taken an interest in Jacob?"

"My daughter…I have no care for your father's ambitions but I worry for Jacob, he seems like an isolated young man"

"I will try to make him feel comfortable"

"Will you, at least you, Willas and Ash do your duties, unlike Loras and Garlan, who go on about their business?"

"Should I be a grand host?"

"The best you can be"

The talk with her lady mother made Margaery feel better, as a motivational push to be able to win the heart of the gruff prince. She stood up from the table after eating some of the dishes at the feast so she was in a brighter mood for dancing with her cousins. The music was playing louder and faster through the halls, as Margaery went over to Jacob to see if he was interested in one dance.

The prince had been talking with his Uncle Lord Alester Florent about books for a while but his uncle had gone from the table to dance with his lady wife. Margaery was the type that would be courteous and be a lady, so she knew that Jacob had all the time in the world for her.

Margaery's eyes were on Sean and his betrothed Annabelle Peterson, who had been staying with the Rowans since the scandal but the girl was fertile and healthy enough to give Sean many sons and daughters of Goldengrove.

"Would you like a dance, my lord?" Margaery announced, as Jacob looked at her with those cold but alluring blue eyes. "Don't worry…I will guide you if you wish"

"Of course….it would be impolite if I had refused you, my lady" Jacob said courteously, as he knew his manners, taught by his Florent mother

"Really...after what happened in the gardens" the lady said, as she took Jacob's hands to pull him off the table. To get him in the middle of where everybody else was dancing and singing away

The songs were of fluff and silliness but Margaery didn't care because she was with one of the most handsome men in the Seven Kingdoms and a future lord of Storm's End and Dragonstone. Jacob's hands were clasped onto Margaery's, as he knew what he was doing. The girl had expected Jacob to be a terrible dancer but he was good, as he had two younger sisters to practice with.

Margaery spun around the hall, as Jacob's mouth curled into a smile and laugher came out of it. The prince was happy and smiling for the first time since the moment in the gardens, it seemed that this dour prince did have a sense of humour and sense of laughter that was suppressed within. Jacob held Margaery in his arms, as he lifted her while the men were cheering.

The prince saw a smile creep up in the face of Margaery's lord father, as he must have been planning something that involves the Baratheon young man. Margaery was astonished by Jacob's strength and prowess, as it came from the Baratheon genetics. She wanted to give him her favour for the melee, as it was where real men fought like warriors, not jousting like pouncy boys and men.

Margaery had seen Jacob's handsomeness reflect though his sudden lowering of his guard. She didn't want scare him off any more than she already had. Jacob was holding her hands, as he twirled her around the hall. The maid was fascinated with Jacob's suddenness to be more polite and more out there with himself, maybe he was forced to do his duty to be courteous towards her father and mother.

Jacob took Margaery's hand to kiss it, as he walked away from her to speak to his Uncle Alester about sailing. It seemed that House Fossoway had brought an endless supply of green apples, as Jacob was a lover of them so Margaery knew that her family were attempting to please Jacob, as much as possible. Jacob was a highborn young man with future high lordship in his future but he needed a bountiful bride to share it with.

Margaery didn't like how most of the other maids of the Reach were very intent on wanting to dance with Jacob, as he did to be courteous and a good gentleman. Her eyes were on her cousin Lady Desmera, as she was one of the ladies that shared a dance with the gruff prince but she wasn't too jealous because Jacob wasn't the kind of man that would flirt with other girls but will do his duty to be a representative for his Uncle Robert.

Jacob's blue eyes were roaming around the room, as he was bored of dancing with chattering ladies; it seemed that Margaery was willing to dance with him again, as it was much fun. Tomorrow was the melee, as Ash won the joust in honour of his lovely betrothed Lily Rowan. It seemed that Lily's brothers Sean and Bradley were determined to suck up to Ash, as he would be their good brother soon.

The match was good, as Ash needed a wife and soon, it seemed that he was much happier with Lily, than mourning the loss of Christina Baratheon, as she will be marrying Peter Arryn so Lily's warm smile made him much happier, as her attention was on him and his harp. Margaery's brother took the centre stage, as he was playing two or three songs on his new harp, given to him as a present from their grandfather Lord Leyton Hightower for his nameday; it seemed that most of the ladies envied Lily because she found her courtly love.

Margaery had seen Jacob clap for his friend, as Ash finished playing his songs, it seemed that Jacob had no taste for music but he was supportive of his friend. The feast when on as planned, as Jacob was bored, talking to many of the other lords of the Reach, as they wanted to suck up to him and throw their daughters at him but the maid knew that Jacob never wanted those girls, as she knew that he longed to be alone with her.

"My lady...I see that the prince longs to see you again" Lily Rowan said excitedly, as she wore the red rose crown of the Queen of Love and Beauty on her head. "You should go"

"He is quite busy with his uncle" Margaery replied to her soon to be good sister. "I had enough excitement for a day"

"I'm looking forward to the melee"

"I bet Jacob would win it"

"I should give him my favour"

"If you love him, then tell him the truth"

"You are a lucky girl, Lady Lillian, marrying my brother"

"He does care for me"

"I hope he makes you happy"

"Ash has already; it seems that he is getting over Christina quite quickly"

"It was an infatuation, my lady"

"Christina is marrying someone else and this new match will make him happier"

"I hope so"

"I see my brothers Bradley and Sean are angry of losing the joust"

"Ash won the honour for you, Lady Lily"

"The crown is very beautiful on my head"

"A lot of maidens are envious of you"

"Let them be"

Lily walked away to sit with her lord father Mathis and her lady mother Bethany, Margaery had though about the word said by her soon to be good sister. She had to grow strong and get what she wants, as it was the gruff and unfriendly Baratheon of Dragonstone. Lily was very beautiful, as she had her Redwyne mother's looks, as well as her father's face. Ash was lucky to have such as dutiful lady by his side.

Margaery knows that Jacob will have no intention on dishonouring her so a kiss wouldn't hurt; as it's an expression of feelings of love and affection for someone. The idea of being alone with the Baratheon man was thrilling to her, as he was very closed up within himself because he knows that people will use him, as a pawn for the game of thrones.

_I must ask him to talk to my grandmother after the feast, she seems adamant in seeing him again. _


	5. Jacob III

_**A/N: I would like to thank those who reviewed my story, as this is the most reviewed story I had on FF surpassing my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic and I am grateful for the support for this story. I am grateful for the constritive tips given, as it helps make me a better writer.**_

_**I am planning to do a similar story to this by having a Baratheon OC and Arryn OC being matched for marriage so what do you think of this new idea?**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Jacob III**

Jacob was strolling through the halls of Highgarden, as it was almost midday. He was in his minimal gold-black armour with antlers on the shoulders, as he is a welcomed guest. The feast was a glorious event, as he gotten his favourite green apples from House Fossoway, as a gift to their guest of honour at this nameday tournament. Jacob was a contender for the melee, as he wanted the win the honour and be knighted by his Uncle Lord Alester Florent.

If Jacob came back home to Dragonstone with a melee win, a knighthood and possibly a marriage offer, it would make his father Stannis proud of him. The young prince knew his father was a dour and cold man but he loved his son dearly, even though he didn't show it through foolish emotion. Jacob started to think of what to do before the melee later on.

Sneaking around offered a lot of bad activity for some people but for Jacob, at night it provided a lot of fun and the thrill of seeking the forbidden of brothels in the Stormlands, where he sometimes would stay with his Uncle Renly and learn swordsmanship and his knowledge of the Seven Kingdoms. Jacob remembers the sailing lessons from Lord Hightower when staying at Oldtown; it seemed that the old man never left his lighthouse castle in a decade.

After the feast, it seemed that Jacob thought of the reply from Ser Davos, offering him counsel, as he encouraged him to spend time with Margaery and get to know her. For the Baratheon heir to Storm's End, it seemed that Jacob had gotten the attention of Lord Mace's mother Lady Olenna Redwyne, as she wanted to see him in private, just for a talk, along with some lemon cakes and figs.

Jacob had seen the woman was very cunning and clever in her own way; it seemed Lady Olenna always threw japes at her lord son, as it made Jacob laugh and smile, the elderly woman warned Jacob that there might be people in court that want him dead because of the simple fact that he looks more Baratheon than his royal cousins.

The prince had to put those cryptic thoughts aside and focus on getting to know Lady Margaery properly and spend time with her. Jacob was adamant in not letting the girl seduce him but he would question her reasons why. The reason could be that Margaery had fallen in love with him and wanted to act out her silly feelings so he was confused about it.

Jacob was standing outside of Lady Margaery's bedchambers, as there were two armed household guards standing there but they moved out of the way, as they could see that the guest of honour was waiting for the lady behind the bedchambers. Jacob's eyes stared clearly at Margaery, as she came from her chambers looking more of a beauty than she did at the feast.

Lady Margaery looked beautiful in a green gown with golden weavings around it. Jacob's eyes were on her face, as she had her hair loose pass her shoulders. She was charmed to see him again, as she did. Jacob was nervous about spending time with her but it was needed in order to gain an alliance with the Tyrells, as he was suspicious of his Uncle Renly being friendly with the overloads of the Reach.

"You look exceptional, my lady" Jacob said courteously. "I see you wanted to impress me"

"Don't let my beauty deceive you, my, lord?" Margaery replied kindly, as she started walking with Jacob through the castle

"I have seen that incident before"

"I want to know what my grandmother wanted with you"

"She was giving me some wise counsel, rather mock your father"

"She is very truthful when it comes to my lord father"

"The joust was a boring fest, my lady"

"I'm sorry for it"

"It's alright…..can't wait for the melee"

"Are you going to compete?"

"Yes and gain the honour like a real man"

"Would you like me favour?"

"I….never asked for the honour"

"Would you like the honour of wearing it?" Margaery said, as she pulled out her green scarf with golden flowers on it. She tied the scarf onto Jacob's arm.

"If you insist, my lady. I will wear it with pride"

"Will you attend Ash's wedding to Lady Lillian?"

"He is my friend and it will be an insult if I never attended"

"What of your sister's wedding to Peter Arryn"

"It seems this year will be full of weddings"

"If there was a laurel at the melee, who would you crown your Queen of the Melee"  
"I would choose you, my lady" he said in a low whisper in her ear

"Really…..why"

"Because…..you deserve the honour"

Jacob didn't know what he was feeling; a warm sensual feeling was taking over his mind and body. He bent his head closer to Margaery's, as his hand brushed against her cheek. Jacob's eyes were closed, as he pressed his lips onto the maid's. The kiss was warm, sweet and innocent, as he had never shared a kiss with a girl before because he was wedded to his honour, duty and justice. His hand was pressed onto Margaery's soft cheek, as his other hand was on her waist. Jacob had pulled away from Margaery, as he was bewildered about his actions.

"I see you had the courage to kiss me, my lord" Margaery said confidently. "Not bad for a Stag of Dragonstone"

"Really…..at least tell me if I am terrible" Jacob replied shyly. "I don't want the embarrassment"

"I am giving you my favour"

"And I am grateful for it; it seems that Bradley Rowan has been clamouring for yours"

"I care nothing for Lord Rowan's sons"

"But you care for me"

"You are handsome, my lord and a strong fighter"

"I hope to prove it to the pouncy lords that joust"

"Only real men fight in the melee, my lady"

"I wish you luck on the fight, my lord" Margaery said in a quite whisper, as she kissed his cheek

"It's….Jacob, my lady"

Jacob had a sense of confidence radiating through him, as he put on his golden antlered helm that showed his face. He had just kissed Margaery Tyrell and gained her favour for the most dangerous competition in the entire tourney so he had to win for her. Jacob was walking out of the castle to get onto the tourney grounds; it seemed that he was nervous in fighting with his Uncle Robert's war hammer for the first time. The hammer had been a gift, as his king uncle wanted him to win the melee, like a real man.

The young prince was strong in strength but Jacob didn't know if he was going to win but he had to his duty and win. The tourney grounds were filled with the Reacher lords in their seats, along with their maiden daughters that were seething when they had seen the green-gold scarf tied his arm to indicate that Margaery had given him her favour.

Jacob had noticed that a lot of the maids wanted to give him their favour, as he was the most likely to win. Jacob had the war hammer on his hand with a stag engraved in it; it seemed that the nervousness plagued Jacob, as he wanted to win, to get this victory for his maiden. The competitors were mostly squires for most of the Lords of the Reach but Bradley Rowan was competing, as well.

The young man laughed under his breath, as he had seen Lord Rowan's heir lose the joust in the first round but the second son was competing in the melee. The crowd of smallfolk people were cheering, as Jacob could see Lord Mace and his family sitting on the highest pavilion. Jacob was nervous because this man could be his good father and he had no fondness for Jacob's father but he was willing to put the past behind to play a new game.

The competitors were in a circle, as the herald blew the horn to start the fight. Jacob had to fight though forty men to win. The Baratheon prince had faced some squire from House Tarly, as he had a weak sword in his hands so Jacob started him down, until he smashed the war hammer into the man's armour. Jacob had felt the adrenaline course through his veins, beating one man out of forty.

Jacob had seen other men fighting and killing each other, as he had eliminated 24 men from the melee with swift blows with his uncle's war hammer which belonged to him. The war hammer was a match for Jacob, as he had the Baratheon strength to wield it. The men cheered, as the maidens swooned over this unfriendly and distant prince that was strong enough to crush every man in this competition.

The only maid on Jacob's mind was Margaery Tyrell, who must be smiling knowing that Jacob had eliminated men from House Fossoway, House Tarly and House Hightower. Jacob had to focus on beating the competition and staying alive and intact. The war hammer had crushed another man that tried to use a dagger to wound him.

Jacob hated underhanded tricks, as there was no honour in tricks but fighting fairly. The exhilaration through Jacob made him determined to win, for his rose and for the chance to make his father proud by being knighted by his Uncle Lord Alester Florent. The battle had come down to two men, as it was between Jacob and Bradley, the second son of Lord Rowan.

The fight had been a competitive fair, as Jacob used the war hammer but Bradley had his sword. The excitement of having a real challenger made Jacob more determined to win the melee with honour and dignity. Sometimes, Jacob wished that his father had attended the tourney to see his only son win and gain a victory for his house but he was serving as the Master of Ships in court.

Bradley had his sword accidently cut Jacob's cheek, as blood poured out of it, the red liquid coming from the small cut made Jacob more motivated to beat this boy. The war hammer had clashed against the sword; two steeled weapons were dancing against each other, as the crowd were in awe and were enthralled by watching the heir to House Baratheon clash against the second son of House Rowan.

After Bradley's sword was in hands, it seemed that Jacob found a loophole, as Bradley was exhausted from the fight, as he used his armoured arm to smash Bradley onto the ground; the idea of using his only asset that didn't kill Bradley but smashed against his breastplate which had the argent tree of House Rowan.

Jacob had stumbled on his knees, as he was wounded on his face from Bradley's sword but he had removed his helm to show his rugged long black hair and his beat up face. The young prince was exhausted, as Devan went over to help his prince to his feet; it seemed that Jacob didn't know what was happening, as the crowd cheered immensely.

The young man was being helped onto his feet by his squire and his Florent cousin Darnella. Jacob had known that he was hurting from the wounds he had sustained from the battle with Bradley Rowan.

* * *

When the melee was over, Jacob was lying down in his guest bed offered to him in Highgarden. The young prince had woken up, after being unconscious for two hours, as he was feeling much better from when he had been wounded from the melee. Jacob had been taken care of by Maester Lomys, the maester of Highgarden. It seemed that Jacob had felt proud of winning the melee but felt like a fool for getting hurt in the process.

"I must be a fool not to have seen Bradley's sword cut me" Jacob muttered to himself. "At least I have won"

"Congratulations on your victory, my lord" the old maester said quietly, as he was tending to Jacob's pains on his abdomen. "Word has been sent to your lord father and uncles informing them of your victory"

"It was a hard fought battle; it seemed Bradley was a worthy competitor"

"Ah….young Bradley, he is a strong boy, my lord, never lost a melee match"

"Until he lost to me"

"There will be a grand feast celebrating your victory, your uncle Lord Renly will be attending"

"Since I have won, I will be knighted by Uncle Alester"

"Such good fortunes for you, young lord"

"Was I honourable enough to have won and not killed Bradley, as I have done other men?"

"You should ask your lord father that question"

"Thank you, you have been wise and give good advice"

"You are well enough to attend the feast but no more fights"

"I have to stay strong and healthy for many years to come"

Jacob was able to stand and walk normally, as he was curious of Maester Lomys's potions, as they were effective on healing him. The young man had been changed into small minimal clothing to complement the heat of the south. Jacob was happy that he had won the melee and fought honourably for Lady Margaery and was to be knighted by his Uncle Alester, the man who taught him the fighting skills and political intelligence needed to be a good lord.

Outside of the summer sun, Jacob felt sombre within himself, as he was very adamant in asking Lord Mace for Margaery's hand in marriage. Jacob walked through the castle, as he was outside of the tourney grounds. The young prince was in front of other people, as he could see many lords of the Reach and their families in their places and in silence.

Jacob could still feel the effects of the melee on his right arm but he was able to attend his knighting ceremony. He could see his Lord Uncle Alester, standing with the Florent greatsword in his hands. Jacob had known that his Uncle was getting old, as he was a formidable fighter and an average lord. The young man kneeled down to his uncle with his hair covering his face.

His Uncle Alester draws his sword to say the knightly words "I, Alester of House Florent, Lord of Brightwater Keep" The fox hilted sword came upon Jacob's right shoulder. "Jacob of House Baratheon, in the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave". The sword is moved to his left shoulder. "In the name of the Father I charge you to be just".

The shiny greatsword of House Florent moves back to his right shoulder. "In name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent." proclaims Jacob's uncle, as the sword moves back to Jacob's left shoulder. In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women, rise Ser Jacob of House Baratheon".

Jacob had risen to his feet, as most people were horrified by his slight scar on his cheek from the melee. The young man stood to cheers from the sword and the smiling face of most of his Florent relatives, who were waving the banner of the orange fox in the air. Jacob was still feeling the pain from the long battle to win the melee and earn his knighthood, unlike others who earn it by swooning girls.

* * *

After the knighting ceremony, there was a huge feast to accompany the end of the melee. Jacob had known that the archery competition was won by some squire of House Tarly, as it was a house known for great archers. The young Baratheon man was quite sombre at the feast, as he was sitting at the high table with the Tyrells, along with their bannermen lords.

Jacob was nervous, as he had seen that Lord Mace had been kinder to him but he was curious to know what game was the Warden of the South playing that had caught some interest in him. As a guest of honour, Jacob had been allowed to sit with Margaery and Willas, as he wanted to. Jacob had been fascinated by Willas's hawks and his scholarly intelligence and thought that the crippled heir would make a better lord than his father.

The feast was full of the best food of this region. Jacob wasn't so hungry, as he was going to, in hopes of doing his duty to be a good guest to the Tyrells. The table was full of food, as Jacob contemplated the visit from his Uncle Renly. Jacob groaned at the thought of his silly, prancing uncle coming to Highgarden.

The relationship between Jacob and his Uncle Renly was very frosty at best; it seemed that Jacob felt robbed of his rightful inheritance of Storm's End and lordship of the Stormlands since his Uncle Robert had given it to his stupid uncle, rather than his father Stannis. Jacob had always been the black sheep of his family, as he was a brute, cold and distant, just like his father.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Margaery whispered, as she held his hand. "Are you hurt?"

"My wounds have been healed" Jacob replied, feeling better about his healing wounds. "I won the honour for you, my lady"

"I'm glad to have such a brave warrior fight for me"

"Why"

"Because Jacob, you are a real man that is willing to injure himself for my honour"

"I have always liked the green apple Fossoways, their apples are the best"

"What of the strawberries and other fruits?"

"I like them all, my lady"

"How does it feel to be the centre of attention?"

"It feels strange for someone that hates attention"

"You should get used to it, my lord. After all you are the winner of the melee"

Jacob had thought that Margaery was an interesting young girl, as she was no ordinary maid who dreamed of courtly love and chivalry. The young prince had caught the attention of the immediate members of House Tyrell, as they all smiled at him. Jacob had seen a younger man enter the hall, as he seethed through his teeth, as he saw a few Baratheon retainers with him, along with the curly haired Ser Loras Tyrell.

The young man had seen his Uncle Renly come into Highgarden with his sworn shield. Jacob wanted to slap the smile out of Renly's face but he had to be courteous of it, as his uncle was a guest of Highgarden and a favourite of House Tyrell. His charismatic and lively uncle had the long jet black hair and blue eyes of House Baratheon but he was twenty one years of age.

Jacob had seen how pompous and stupid his uncle looked in his green armour with an antlered helm. Jacob had bet that his uncle had never fought in a melee like a real man but jousted like an ostentatious fool. The young prince wanted to contain the urge to fight, as he was already recovering from his wounds from the melee. His uncle sat with him on the high table, as Lord Mace was keen on sucking up to his silly uncle.

"I see my dour nephew has won a melee and a knighthood, impressive I would wonder what your father will think of it." his Uncle Renly said courteously

"At least I can fight and crushed Bradley Rowan" Jacob replied back in assertiveness. "I see you and your shield have travelled a long way"

"It is his brother's nameday tournament and wanted to see him for a while"

"The joust was boring, uncle many fools tried to be real men but always fall off their horses" Jacob said, as he finished his second goblet of Arbor wine

"You have a scar, Jake…..what will your mother think if you had gotten hurt"

"She would be proud that I fought honourably and proudly for my house, what have you done other than be a frivolous fool that prances around court"

"It's unfortunate; you are too much like your father. I hoped we would have a relationship"

"The realm is full of prancing fools that have no honour so I aim to be an example of good"

"Good on you, having your own ambitions and dreams"

"How's Storm's End, uncle. Have you found a wife yet?"

"What about your marriage options, nephew. Apparently you scare maidens away like a monster"

"Someone has to lay down the law and say no"

"It's no harm in being nice for once"

"Why…..kindness and niceness is naivety uncle"

"Got into any fights"

"Not really…..seeing Sean Rowan topple off his horse made me laugh for years to come"

"Oh….Lord Rowan's foolish heir"

"Bradley should have been the firstborn son and future lord, the man has more honour and dignity than his brother"

"At least, we agree on something"

Jacob had heard his father curse his uncle's name many times when he was thirteen and returning from his fostering at Highgarden. Jacob had never understood why his father hated his uncle so much that he had never given him reasons for him to be hated. The young prince knew his uncle was a friendly and lively man, the smallfolk and highborn lords and ladies loved him.

The heir to House Baratheon had learned from old and wise Maester Cressen that his father and Uncle Renly had always had bad relations with each other because of the Lordship of the Stormlands; it seemed that his father had been given Dragonstone, as a punishment for allowing the Targaryen children to escape from Westeros.

Jacob had always enjoyed his lessons with the wise former maester of Storm's End, as he served his grandfather Lord Steffon. Cressen was wise and always gave good counsel to his young prince and his father but it seemed like raising another son to him, as he raised Jacob's father and Uncles Renly and Robert when they were young and in youth.

The sixteen year old heir to Storm's End and Dragonstone had seen his Uncle Renly talking to Lord Mace is discrete secrecy which bothered Jacob, as he was not going to let his uncle steal Lady Margaery from him, as he already stole his rightful inheritance and lordship of Storm's End and the Stormlands.


	6. Margaery III

_A/N: Here is the final chapter of this story but I was thinking of writing a story about inserting just Jacob into the canon verse named The Stag Of Dragonstone, PM me if you want to see it_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Margaery III**

Lady Margaery had seen the men enjoy themselves at the feast, as she was guiding Jacob to the port of the river Mander to see the beauty of the rivers with his own eyes. Jacob had seemed happier within himself, as he had won the melee for her and had been knighted by his large eared Uncle Alester Florent. The maid was adamant in making this the best night of his life.

Jacob will go back to Dragonstone on the morrow with his Uncle Axell and a few of the Baratheon men that came with him to the tournament. It made Margaery saddened that her gruff, brave warrior was going to leave her for a place barren with rocks and dragon gargoyles.

The Baratheon young man was sitting on the hills, as there were two Tyrell household guards there to protect Margaery but backed off knowing that Jacob had killed twenty men in the melee and had won it so he was a skilled warrior to be able to protect a highborn maid such as Margaery.

Being in the marshes made Jacob feel homesick, as he missed his mother by the look in his sapphire blue eyes. Margaery was determined to make this night the best for the young prince before he leaves with his Florent relatives. The look of the Mander was beautiful in the sunset.

"Do you miss your lady mother?" Margaery asked him kindly with her hand on his shoulder

"Yes and Shireen, the most" Jacob replied in a somber tone of voice. "The girl has no company but the fool"

"We have our own fool in the household"

"What were your lord father and my uncle doing, talking to each other?"

"It's men's stuff"

"Maybe, they are trying to win the game of thrones"

"Have you played the great game, Jacob?"

"I know my way around the game board but I have advantages on my side"

"Beside from the fact that you are unwed"

"I'd prefer it to stay that way"

"What if my father allowed you to marry me, would you?"

"Yes, my lady, it will please my Uncle Robert" Jacob said in a nervous laugh. "Sorry…for my foolish laughter"

"I like your laugh, my lord, it makes you more human"

"Really….don't you think it's silly"

"You portray yourself as a serious warrior but inside, you are a sweet boy"

"Careful, my lady; I don't like to be embarrassed easily"

"Of course, you are the unfriendly Stag of Dragonstone after all"

"Humph…."

"Don't be such a child?"

"I like you, my lady, you entertain me"

Jacob had been given some of the grapes from the Arbor by Margaery, as he enjoyed the fruits of her lord uncle Paxter Redwyne so he was looking at the silence of the Mander River; it was a clear beauty to see, beneath the stars in the sky, as night was forming. Jacob was not going to yield his seriousness to the Tyrell girl anytime soon. The young prince was healed through his wounds of the melee.

Margaery was saddened that Jacob had gotten hurt; trying to fight for her honour and love so it was good that he won, as he would have a better chance in marrying her. The maid had liked spending time with Jacob and his grim nature for the last few minutes, it was sad that he was going to leave her but he had to go back.

The young lady was very kind to the gruff unfriendly prince, as Jacob was the type of warrior that she wanted to marry, a man that would defend her with his own sword, rather than have guards to do it. Margaery leaned on Jacob's shoulder, as he looked at the stars in the sky. The prince was very quiet and shy when around women.

Margaery didn't like it when her female cousins and friends were taking notice of Jacob and throwing flowers at him, as he didn't need them. Jacob was a warrior and an honorable man so he will not submit to a woman's wiles. The sense of the environment had ships sailing through the Mander from all over Westeros.

Jacob was comfortable with Margaery's head on his shoulders, as his fingers were running through her silk soft hair. The beauty of such curls was not found in Dragonstone, as the women were very hostile towards him because of being his father's son. Jacob had no care for what women thought of him but the one on his shoulder.

The young prince wanted to see his sister Shireen again and play with her near the sea and play sea dragons, it seemed like the departure from his dear sister made Prince Jacob very reclusive and withdrawn with himself. Margaery wanted to make him smile; after all he did win a melee in her honour and made his house proud that afternoon.

Jacob wasn't as charismatic as his Uncle Renly and Uncle Robert but he was proud of winning the melee with honour and not with tricks, it seemed that Bradley Rowan was good competition for him since Bradley never lost a melee in the Reach, since he started competing, the young lady thought that the second son should have been heir, instead of Sean.

Margaery held onto Jacob's arm, as she looked at the purple-black sky that formed within the night. The quiet cheering of the late night birds were singing their song, as Jacob was eating more of the red grapes from the basket; it seemed that these fruits were the sweetest of the Arbor and Jacob enjoyed them.

It was getting late, as Jacob had to prepare to leave the Reach to take a ship from Oldtown with his retainers and companions to return to Dragonstone, it seemed that the young man was heavily influenced by his father and his mother when it came to his choices in life so Margaery had some sympathy for the gruff prince.

"The night is a beauty, my lady" Jacob said silently. "The stars are very wondrous"

"Will you come back?" Margaery asked in a reply. "I would like to see you again"

"Known as the knight that won your honour"

"I might be given away to some other high lord if not you"

"Most of them might not be as brave as me"

"At least, you fought a melee"

"I thought that I would have no competition but I was wrong"

"Bradley never lost a match, strong man he is"

"Unlike his brother, who lost the joust and is heir to his house"

"Sean was always a show off"

"Prancing fool, just like all the other fluff knights"

"Would you want to fight or fuck girls?"

"Easily….fighting brings me pleasure and enjoyment in wielding a sword"

"Just like your king uncle"

"Uncle Robert cannot fight anymore so I have to take the honour"

"Honour is so important to you, is it, my lord?"

"Duty and justice, as well, my lady"

"You might be a great king someday, my prince" the young maid proclaimed, as she stood from the hilly grass, as well as Jacob

"What might you think that?"

"You have all the skills to be a good ruler, unlike your Uncle"

"Really…thank you for the compliment, my lady"

"It's Margaery….Jake" she said in reverence. "It's it alright if I call you that, my lord"

"No one has called me Jake but my mother and Shireen"

"You must love her dearly"

"I do not care what the other court ladies think of her, as she is my mother"

"You truly embrace the words of your house"

"Ours is the fury"

"The way you defeated Bradley indicated it"

"I didn't want to kill him, he was a nice boy"  
"My father betted on you to win the melee"

"Why"

"My lord father has strange ambitions, Jacob"

"At least he got richer by the gold of the other lords that claimed for Bradley's victory"

"If your father is pleased for my victory, then it's good enough"

"Is anything good enough for you?"

"I maybe highborn and have my life planned out for me but I have to do my duty to my family"

"Even if it's means marrying some girl from a Great House"

"Yes"

"Then, so be it"

"You have to do your duty to, my lady, to bear children for some high lord and run his keep"

"What if I wanted to bear _your_ children, my lord?"

"Why"

"You are a handsome man with the full Baratheon appearance and a strong warrior"

"Why, thank you, my lady"

"You are welcome, my lord"

Jacob was escorting Margaery back to Highgarden with the two household Tyrell guards, as well as a few Florent men that accompanied Jacob on his journey to the Mander; it seemed that the guards were behind them, as they were strolling through the marshes of the Reach. The young prince had been taught at an early age that a highborn lady from a great house is to be his wife and Lady of the Stormlands.

Margaery was destined for a high match by her father but she didn't want to marry some high lord that didn't love her or know her properly, as Jacob did. The maid was happy enough to take Jacob as her lord husband, as he allowed her to voice out her opinions and to be herself in front of him, being a highborn man, destined for lordship of the Stormlands.

The two highborns were making their way back to Highgarden, as it presented Margaery with the reality of Jacob never seeing her again, she liked him in all his dour humour and miserable nature but it was the way Jacob had been raised, it seemed that Jacob never spoke to his Aunt Delena, as he was smart enough to know that the woman soiled the wedding bed of Jacob's father and mother.

Jacob was a fair man, as his hair was blowing through the winds; it was as black as the night, much different to the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, as his cousin looked more Baratheon than him. Margaery held Jacob's hand gently, as she didn't care if most of the nobles of the Reach suspected anything different.

The castle of Highgarden looked intimating in the night, as Jacob contemplated it being his last night here, in the castle where he was fostered and trained into being a man and a great lord. The young prince had sent his men away, as he was capable of protecting himself from people that would want to hurt him, as a melee winner.

"I will miss you, my lord" Margaery said politely with courtesy. "Have a safe journey back to Dragonstone"

"I hope you find some excitement, my lady" Jacob replied kindly

"At least say goodbye to my family before you leave and stay the night"

"For you, my lady I will"

"Men are easily to sway but you are different Jacob of House Baratheon"

"You are too, Margaery of House Tyrell"

"Isn't it strange, us being friends?"

"Even though our lord fathers have hate for each other"

"The past is the past"

"Moving on is better than holding a grudge for a siege"

"Would like to sail the Mander?"

"Another time, Lady Tyrell"

"Please, it's my mother's title"

"Why, does it make you feel old?"

"Yes and I am only fourteen years of age"

"You will be gracious Queen, Margaery"

"Why would you say that?"

"You have the poise and grace of a true Queen"

"Thank you for your compliments"

"I am speaking in truth"

"Don't you like your Lannister good aunt?"

"She is insufferable, as if I was the runt of the litter"

"Lannisters are often cold hearted people"

"My father called your family Lannisters with roses"

"What do you mean by it?"

"Both families are ambitious for power and status in the kingdoms"

"Maybe I can be your queen, for the night"

"Only for the night"

Jacob had Margaery in his arms, as his lips were pressed onto the young maid's; it seemed that a kiss like this was to last forever in his mind. The young prince had his fingers through her hair, as hers were in Jacob's black hair.

The Tyrell guards had followed Jacob's Florent men inside Highgarden, as they knew their lady wanted to be alone with the unfriendly Baratheon prince. Jacob wanted to kiss this fair maid for a long time and take her as his wife.

Jacob knew that Margaery's father had ambitions to make Margaery a queen so it was futile on holding this pure love he had for the Tyrell girl. The prince had won the melee for her and gotten himself injured in the match.

Margaery had kissed Jacob back with her fingers, fist tight into his hair, this prince may not be golden and handsome like a southern knight but he was dutiful and good to her and was adamant in wanting to know her opinions on life.

The two highborns kept their hands off each other, as they were inside the gates of Highgarden, it seemed that Jacob allowed Margaery to go to her brothers and the rest of the family that were still feasting after Jacob's melee win and his knighthood.

Margaery didn't care if Jacob was nothing like the Crown Prince, who could make her a queen but he was courteous and kind to the people that fostered him and gave him all the skills he needed to be a good lord, sometimes the maid wished that Jacob was _her_ lord.


End file.
